Shirou the Teleporter
by Reality Hacker
Summary: Another version from Boundary Bender but teleport everything instead... Still Powerful BAMF kick ass Shirou...
1. ShiroutT

**Shirou the Teleporter**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

Shirou was one of the Human residence within the Land of Illusion 'Gensokyo.' He was a boy with no known origin. He lost his memories when he accidentally entered this land from the 'Outside World.' Of course even he has no memories of the outside world left, at least he knew that he was no longer in his old world. As a 6 years old child of course he felt so afraid and hopeless, he did not even knew what to do. Thus he relied on his pure instinct and aimlessly tried to find any place he could lived and any food he could ate.

Yet his journey was cut short when some creature attacked him. Shirou feared for his life, he could not help but shaking in fear. That was until a certain medical genius from the moon, Yagokoro Eirin saved his life. Shirou as confuse as he was decided to follow her. While from Eirin point of view as long as he did not interfered with her worked or brought any problem to both her and her best friend Houraisan Kaguya, he was freely to do anything he wanted.

From that day on, Shirou lived with the Lunarians. Kaguya seemed displease at first but in the end let him due to his 'Puppy Dog Eyes' maybe. His cuteness was beyond her beautiful and that cute expression charming her completely. Therefore, she gave up and let him stayed as another attendant. Shirou spent his life as a butler for Kaguya and Eirin. His cooking skills according to the Lunarians was divine but they never said it out loud. He also processed an extraordinary talent for housework which something the Lunarians felt grateful for. After all, how could you expected the princess to do the housework by herself. The fact that Eirin has much more thing to do did not helped but it seemed letting Shirou stayed there with them was not a mistake after all.

During his free time out of his butler job, he would helped Eirin collected the ingredients for her medicines. Shirou found how fascinating that was and in the end, decided to become her apprentice. Though sometime Eirin godlike intelligence made Shirou confused so many time but at least he tried his best while it may not closed to her level, to learn from the best was the most fortunate thing. He also learned his new archery skills from her which he found how proficient he was at its to the point that he could protected himself from at least low level Youkai that would attacked him in daily basis.

10 years have passed and 16 years old Shirou grown up to be quite strong and handsome man that could charmed both Lunarians. While Eirin believed she should gave up her feeling for the sake of Kaguya, Kaguya rejected it as Eirin was her best friend and if she did that, Kaguya may never be able to forgive herself so they would pursued for his love, albeit secretly since Shirou seemed so oblivious about such fact. On the other hand Shirou could not helped but shocked. While he knew the truth about their immortality, it was still shocked him since they still looked as same as when he was first met them. Still, Shirou could not found any happiness more than he has now. He has a family who care for him as well as he cared for them, there was nothing more he could asked.

Unfortunately sometime good things just would not last for long. During the moment he went into the forest, he found the higher level Youkai. At that time, his Archery Skills just not enough to defeat such foe and in the end Shirou was almost killed if not that both Kaguya and Eirin came to his rescue. The damage Shirou took was too much and for human as Shirou were has no chance of surviving. Thus due to their love for him, they decided to do something that they never thought of ever done. They gave him Hourai Elixir, an Elixir of immortality which ended up saving his life but at the same time, curse him with eternal curse of immortality.

That was story of 1,000 years ago. From that moment Shirou took the Elixir, he was never able to die, though he still feels the pain of injuries as normal. Given his long life, Shirou became very powerful in his own right. Shirou developed Archery Skills in which surpassed even his teacher though, his medical skills still far behind her but if we went into the world of medic, he was sure that there were almost nothing that he could not cured.

He also developed his personal ability. Something the Lunarians considered as so powerful and probably could match Yakumo Yukari if he used it in the smarter manners. Shirou has abilities to Teleport anything to any location and time. He has power that so closed to be Omnipresence but he could not be anywhere and nowhere at once but he could transport himself or anything even intangible concepts to anywhere and nowhere from metaphysical or his own fantasy turning Shirou's own fantasy into realities by teleporting them out of his fantasy world and gave them a form as they were in real world or transported the concept of insanity to other. With such power he was capable of doing anything as long as he wanted to that was why he wanted to do this, alone.

Shirou wanted to take on a journey. The journey where he could leaned more and experienced the new world where he would never saw before. It was a sad thing for the Lunarians but they would not stopping him to accomplished his desire. They were lived with him for 1,000 years and they already knew that it was impossible for them to get Shirou attention far more than family so they decided to let him do as he wished. With his family supported, Shirou took on a new journey in a new world where he would never experienced in Gensokyo.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Another Godlike Shirou, this power was based on Alibi Block from Ajimu Najimi of Medaka Box but much more powerful that you could teleport even the concept to the reality or sent it directly to other. Shirou was an OOC in this story and he could troll people sometime just to humiliate other since he got it from Kaguya while he also very caring and would more likely helped those who needed it.**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
